villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Zygon
Zygon is the main antagonist of the 1985 animated film, ''Starchaser: The Legend of Orin, ''and a minor player in the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains war. He is an alien cyborg and ruler of an interstellar empire. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Vs Emperor Zurg Zygon has only appeared in Round Six thus far, where he and his forces go to war with those of Zurg. After a long battle between their respective soldiers, Zygon and Zurg decide to fight head on. Zurg shoots a laser from his eye that cuts off Zygon's hand, revealing him to be a robot. Zurg then puts an end to the evil dictator with a single shot of his blast, seperating Zygon into two seperate pieces. Non Disney Villains Tournament Interrupted Communications The malevolent virus known as Thrax invades Zygon's base, destroying Zygon's central computer system. Zygon's forces lead Thrax right to Zygon himself. Though Thrax tries to strike Zygon down with a lethal touch, Zygon manages to freeze Thrax's hands. Despite the best efforts from Zygon and his men, Thrax manages to escape. Right Down the Middle Zygon happens upon a ship on his home planet. He has his metallic drones wipe it out, only for Asajj Ventress to be revealed. Terrified of the Sith warrior, Zygon hides behind his drones, but Ventress wipes them out with little effort. Before Zygon can even raise a weapon, Ventress hacks him to pieces, cleaving him clean in two. Robot VersionCategory:Non-Disney VillainsCategory:NDvDCVW ContestantsCategory:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villainsCategory:Movie VillainsCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:1985 introductionsCategory:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Emperor Zurg Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V VillainsCategory:Mok's Alliance in All-Star Villains TournamentCategory:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the SeriesCategory:Vilgax's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Heroes vs VillainsCategory:RobotsCategory:"Heroes vs Villains" villainsCategory:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Dr. Robotnik ends up building a robotic version of Zygon to help him. This robot ends up being one of the more intelligent members of Robotnik's team, successfully deducing that Mok Swagger has been behind many of the attempts on Robotnik's security. Zygon thus sets up an alliance with Lord Dregg through his associates, Korso and Preed. Non Disney Villains Vs DC Villains War Zygon has a minor role in this war. While securing his armanda into a galactic compound, he is suddenly ambushed by Kal-El and his troops, forcing him to make a defense call against the intruders. Sadly for him, Kal-El manages to breach through their ranks, destroying most of the robots and the armanda, encountering Zygon in the process. Before he would even press fire at his foe, Kal-El uses his beaming eyes to hack Zygon's arm. He then proceeds to cleave into two pieces, all the while plummeting into a pool of lava, underneath the compound. His armanda is also annihilated by the destruction of the compound, caused by Kal-El's resulted explosion. Heroes Vs Villains War Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Marcus's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Complete monsters Category:Free For All Villains Tournament